Fred Jones and Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated)
:This article is about Fred and Daphne in ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated continuity. For their relationship in other continuities, see Fred Jones and Daphne Blake (disambiguation).'' reminds Fred about their (first) date.]] Fred Jones and Daphne Blake are members in Mystery Incorporated. They are also in a romantic relationship that developed during their late teen years. Dynamic Insert details here. History ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' When Fred and Daphne were left to drive alone in the Mystery Machine, she wondered about getting a romantic present like the locket she had found, but he thought she joking and didn't care for that "girly stuff." He then proceeded to take her home, as he was interested in making a new monster trap. After he let her in, she apathetically wished him good luck under her breath. , season 1, episode 1. At the Drowsy Gator Hotel, Daphne came into his room, while he was alone, but he saw it as a good time to look at his trap scrapbook together. , season 1, episode 2. Daphne's parents put her on a date with an heir to a ladder company, which she agreed to, but didn't feel comfortable with it and felt like she was cheating on Fred (who was just happy for her). , season 1, episode 3. Daphne tried to get Fred's attention at the beach by dressing up in a bikini and covering up in lotion, because he liked shiny things. During this she got captured by the Man Crab, which sent Fred into a turmoil without her (which he couldn't explain why). After she had been freed and the case over, she asked him about this and said it was sweet, which relieved Fred because he didn't want to ruin their friendship. She only played coy about it, which only confused him. , season 1, episode 4. Daphne didn't like the idea of Fred's tutor being a girl, until she discovered the girl in question, Mary Anne Gleardan, was several years younger than him. , season 1, episode 5. Fred took a liking to the new girl at school, Alice May. What made this worse, was that Fred agreed to go to the prom with her, which Daphne had already hoped to go to with Fred. At the time Alice went to pick up Fred in a limo, Daphne made an impassioned speech to Fred. Fred agreed, but he missed the romantic gesture of it, and only saw it as going with a friend, which was better. Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Before the underground uprising against the Kriegstaffebots, Fred wanted to admit his feelings to Daphne, which caused her to swell up with tears. Fred confessed his love to her and apologised for acting stupid about his emotions, which made Daphne cry. She also apologized for putting so much pressure on him. The two both kissed on the lips. , season 2, episode 24. References Category:Relationships Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated characters